Kawasaki
Public Statement Arggh! hello ye salty seadog if ye be considerin' joinin' this crew then first ye shall hear about myself. My name be Syzen or Cap'n Syzen to ye, I am a very well organized and experienced pirate and have owned a crew called Merseyside Pride which contained over 100 of the finest sailors in the seven seas! As well as this I used ter be king o' the flag Ye Olde St George which was also very successful. My original first mate Jaime is still with me today and ses he'll never leave -this is the kind'a loyalty I look for! Before ye consider joinin' ye should probably hear of the legendary story of our crew's history! Not so long ago their were infamous dread pirate's that searched the oceans far and wide for the most valauble treasures known or unknown to mankind. This crew consisted of a man very brave and powerful his name was Captain Harphy. One day a powerful Japanese wizard set up a barrier to stop these foolish thieves from reaching their shore's, foolish they were not though, their ruthless captain used his own magic and summoned a sea dwelling monster to destroy this barrier and he prevailed but not only had he destroyed the barrier the monster spread a plague among the citizens. The citizens of this mysterious green island had only hours till their lands were taken and villages were burnt. The wizard created a blade forged from one of the most powerful jewel yet Emerald! After this the wizard mysteriously died, the blade has been lost ever since. Cap'n Harphy searched far and wide for this mighty weapon but did not succeed, after giving up his quest he met a young woman named Wen-Kay. Foolishly he fell in love and had two sons: Simmoneus and Jamatheus. After their farther's alleged death of an unknown disease Simmoneus named their crew after the legendary blade its self and used a green colour scheme for their clothing to represent the emerald forged to make... KAWASAKI Whispers in the wind speak of a cursed pirate named Hurf who searches for his sons this day to stop them from their foolishness... Promotion Requirements Here be how ye make yer way up the hierarchy! Cabin Person - Just ask it's as simple as that their are no special requirements. Pirate - Once you have a pirate badge ask to be promoted and ye will be. Officer - You must have the badge as well as knowledge and understanding of how to run a pillage as well as this ye must be trusted by me or my first mate Jaime. Fleet Officer - You must show a vast knowledge of understanding how a pillage works and have a few good skills, your loyalty must be absolute and ye should have the officer badge Senior Officer - You must be incredible and successful at running pillages and ye must have the badge as well as my undying trust and respect Crew Rules Whilst On A Pillage Whilst you are on a pillage whether you are a jobbing pirate or a crew member you MUST follow orders from your officer in charge or you will be marooned. At the beginning of a pillage you must select a station and stick to it unless you are ordered to do differently. To earn lots of poe you must show determination and courage. The better you work on the ship the more poe you will earn at the end of a pillage. Another way of earning poe is to show bravery in battle if you have five men on to you don't give up you may just impress the officer in charge. Whilst on a pillage you shall not curse or you will be marooned immediately unless the officer in charge deemed it fit to swear. (omg is okay to say) as much as their are ways of earning poe you may get less as well if you be cheeky to the officer or give up in a sword fight you will have your shares cut. If you keep doing poor in your job tell the officer in charge and he'll do what he can to change your station however if you don't ask and you constantly do poor work your booty will be heavily cut into. General Rules #Listen to the officer in charge or ye be marooned (planked). #Never leave during battle. #Never leave a pillage until the booty is shared or you'll get none- if yer think ye be leavin' soon don't bother startin' a pillage. #Don't beg or you'll be marooned. #Don't disrespect fellow Pirates no matter what rank or experience they be- treat em as ye would like ter be treated. #No cursin' even if it be blanked. #This be the most important rule have fun (we won't plank ye if ye don't). Officer Rules Same as general rules and: #No stealin da booty or ye be marooned permanently and reported #Divide da booty fairly or ye be marooned #Even if some jobbers have a fractious attitude don't plank em unless ye really have to. #Don't ever let anyone apart from the officer in charge navigate unless ye be considerin' makin' that person an officer these rules don't apply ter me. #If ye make someone a rank they should not be ye be de-ranked or permanently marooned, you must refer to the ranking system before promoting anyone. Final Rule Here be da final rule and the most deadly sin: Never commit treason ter the crew or ye never be even aloud to job for this crew and you'll be reported and permanently marooned. Crew Merged Kawasaki later merged with another crew under the flag Antheas called The Flying Corsairs and is no longer in existence but will always be remembered for the short time it did.